Spirit of the Woods: Loss
by GallifreyRises13
Summary: As the Battle of the Five Armies draws near, Alasea must summon all her courage to help her husband seek out what is rightfully his.
1. Loss

**Spirit of the Woods: Loss**

Glistening metal shone like diamonds in the everlasting night. Swords and weapons forged from mighty mythril decorated the armoury. Banners that bear the crest of Mirkwood were blowing in the wind. The armourer was putting the finishing touches on a mythril suit of armour. Almost there, he thought. The armour glimmered like gems and stars alike. He gazed upon his masterpiece. Truly, a work of excellent craftsmanship. His fascination with his art was rudely interrupted by a fanfare. The armourer awoke from his trance and then proceeded to tidy the work shop.

As soon as he was ready, two elven guards marched through the door. Behind was the Elven King, Thranduil.

" **Ah Elruil, I take it that my armour is finished."**

" **It is, my lord. Please come with me."**

Elruil guided Thranduil to where the completed armour stood.

" **Excellent, I see that you have not disappointed me. You shall be rewarded handsomely for this."**

Thranduil took one of the gauntlets and admired its details.

" **Have it sent to my chamber, in one piece."**

" **Of course, sire."  
** Elruil bowed humbly as Thranduil bade his leave. On the oak-woven bridge leading up to the main part of the kingdom, Thranduil felt a powerful sense of guilt flooding him. *How could I let it happen?* *How could I let them steal the precious gift that I had for her?*. Thranduil's face filled with rage. He hastily returned to his chamber, where he screamed out in anger and frustration. A knock came upon the door.

" **ENTER!"**

A blonde-haired elf entered the room, his footsteps lightly touching the ground.

" **What ails you, Father?"**

" **Under that wretched kingdom Under the Mountain, lies a unique, precious gem that I desire."**

Thranduil looked at Legolas, eyes full of hatred for the dwarves.

" **I have located them in Laketown, near Dale."**

" **Excellent, you shall leave tonight whereas I shall follow you on the morn of tomorrow."**

Legolas bowed and left. Thranduil walked towards the balcony and gazed upon the night.

*That necklace belongs to me and I shall reclaim it, no matter the cost.*


	2. Hope

**Hope:**

Daylight broke through and a gentle light shone out. A fluttering breeze escaped and danced through the room. With Legolas gone, Thranduil could not rest. In his thoughts came the dreaded memory of losing a precious gift meant for her. It had been 500 years since her death and he never had the chance to give to her. Dressed in his worthy armour, his horse prepared, he rode out to Dale, along with an army.

Cinders and flames armoured the town, ruins of what it was. The reminder of Smaug unleashing fiery flames of hell upon this peaceful world. Now, it became a graveyard of lost wealth and shelter. Bard, along with his son Bain, looked upon the desolation. All this at the cost of many lives, including the Master's. He sighed, knowing that the people of Laketown would need a miracle. As the Laketown people, tried to build shelter, anger filled him. *How could Thorin go back on his word?*. He would need to seek council with him.

Legolas, along with Tauriel helped the people to make shelter, find food and supplies. But there wasn't enough. Children were crying, unbearably famished, mothers desperately trying to soothe them. All hope seemed lost. They were going to die. A cry from the distance shattered Bard's fears. He sprinted, frantically to where the man was. In front of his eyes, clothed in gold, was an army of elves.

" **My lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here."**

Thranduil nodded his head, acknowledging him.

" **I heard you needed aid."**

With that, a carriage filled with food, supplies and everything that the people wanted arrived to cheers of the mass crowd.

" **You have saved us, I know not how to thank you."**

" **Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf, I've came to reclaim something of mine."**

Upon a hill, stood Alasea, her face hidden from view, shrouded in white. Her face became puzzled.

What was Thranduil talking about?

A/N: Some of the dialogue from this story and the upcoming chapters is taken from the film so they go to their respective owners and the armourer in the first chapter, Elruil, is pronounced (El-reel.)


	3. Beauty

**Beauty: (Flashback)**

Shining like a thousand stars, gems and diamonds clutching onto a silver chain. It truly was a sight to behold. This would be the perfect gift for her. Thranduil's face was flooding with excitement. He knew that Alasea would love this of a token of his everlasting love to her and to commemorate their anniversary. Their newborn son, Legolas was staying with Alasea's family, who gave their word to keep him safe. The Battle of Gundabad was to be a dangerous one indeed. Orcs and goblins alike, coming from the Dark Kingdom, were preparing to do battle with the elves. Alasea, clad in armour fit for a Queen, announced her presence for Thranduil, who promptly hid the gift.

" **Are you ready, my lord?"**

" **Yes, come. We must ready ourselves. Alasea, I have something to give to you as soon as this battle is at an end."**

" **Why not now?"**

" **We are running out of time. Let us go."**

Sword in his hand and daggers clutched in hers, Thranduil and Alasea made their way to the battlefront. Thirsting for blood, the orcs attacked first, decapitating many of the warriors and holding up their blood-drained heads as their prize. Sweat running off her, heart trying to burst out of her, Alasea cut down a quarter of the orc soldiers. She was determined to win this, for the good of Middle Earth.

As he slayed many orcs with ease, an unexpected attack swept Thranduil off his guard. With a blood-stained axe looming over him, his death was imminent. Alasea saw this and ran directly towards the orc to put the sharp blade through its lung. Blood sprayed across the mud like a fountain. The orc dropped down dead. Alasea went over to Thranduil when….

" **AAAHH!"**

Alasea felt a sharp implement enter her, through her back and puncturing her heart. She collapsed, struggling for breath, unto Thranduil's arms. Her breathing started to wear thin, her clothes blood-drenched. She was fading fast. Anger-fuelled, Thranduil slaughtered every orc within the vicinity until only he and Alasea were left.

" **Thranduil, listen to me. Look after Legolas for me. Take care of him as I would. Promise ….. Me."**

The last two words were barely heard but he understood completely.

" **I'm …. Sorry. I…. love …. You."**

With a final breath, she went, her spirit flying to the heavens. Thranduil looked down in despair and hurt. He cried out in sorrow and pain, tears overwhelming him, over his deep loss.

" **I swear you have my word."**

He kissed her and closed her eyes. He looked up at the dark clouds, the sun breaking through. His heart was now incomplete.


	4. Despair

**Despair:**

The people of Laketown were slowly starting to rebuild their lives, thanks to the generosity of the elves. Poles and sheets of material began to merge into homes that the people could call home. Filled with a sense of evil and danger lurking around, eyes watching him, Legolas gazed Mount Gundabad, where the source was coming from.

" **My lord, Legolas."**

He stopped in his stride and turned. With flame hair suited to her temper, Tauriel was a great ally but a formidable foe. She herself was a great warrior and had an excellent aim.

" **Allow me to come with you. I too sense evil there."**

An elven guard had asked Legolas to return to his father but he refused.

" **You must obey the King's orders."**

" **He may be the King but he doesn't command my heart."**

She, with Legolas made their way to Gundabad. Bard had had enough. He saddled his horse and rode out to Erebor, to see that the King would keep his word. Thorin, along with his company, heard the sound of hooves against earth and were curious about this noise.

" **Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. Why does the King under the Mountain fence in himself in his prison, like a robber? I have come to see that you have honoured your pledge to help us.**

" **Perhaps it is because I am expected to be robbed and your threats do not sway me. Now, begone and let those arrows fly."**

Bard left angered and empty-handed. He swore his word and then went back on it, the fool. He rode back to Thranduil to report.

" **He went back on his word. He will give us nothing."**

" **Then it is foolish to try and reason with him. We will attack at dawn."**

Alasea stood upon the spire of Dale and watched them return. She will speak with him about this unique and precious gem. Legolas and Tauriel scaled the sheer cliffs of Gundabad. Rocks and lava pits stood in their way but they leapt over them with stealth. At dawn, Thranduil with his army and Bard with his stood at the foot of Erebor. Alasea, clad in her armour, daggers in hand, stood upon the mountain, out of view until it was time for her to play her hand.

The battle was turning for the worst. Elves, men and dwarves were being massacred. It was time. She drifted off the mountain and, with all her might, summoned a sphere of pure light. All that energy, her heart and her soul were focused into the sphere. As she was flying towards the ground, she brought the sphere close to her heart. As she landed, an earth-shattering burst spread throughout the land, from the mountains to the Dale ruins. About half of the Orc/Goblin army was destroyed.

Thranduil and Alasea fought side by side among their fellow elves, killing as many of the enemy as they possibly could. A few of them that were still alive retreated, feeling threatened.


	5. War

**War:**

A deep, threatening tone resounded through the air. It interrupted Alasea. She knew that it will bring death and destruction against all in their path. The reinforcements had arrived but they were no enough to defeat what would be coming. It was the same as Gundabad but a thousand times worse.

Thranduil and Alasea looked in horror as a swarm of orcs and goblins marched towards them. Thranduil saw the lifeless corpses of his brethren lying motionless on the icy ground.

" **I know what you are thinking, Thranduil and I forbid it. You are not leaving, not now."**

" **Look around you, enough elvish blood has been spilt. No more."**

Thranduil turned and started to walk away. This wasn't the Thranduil that Alasea knew.

 **"The man who I married would not do this. He would stay and fight this battle to end. He would not give up so easily."**

She paced up behind him and moved herself so that she could see his face.

 **"Are you not he?"**

Thranduil looked in her eyes. Cerulean gems that glistened, full of hope, courage and strength. He had a duty as King, which was to fight alongside his bretheren and her.

 **"You are right, my love. It would be an honour to fight alongside you once more."**

 **"Let us go."**

Legolas and Tauriel climbed through the trecherous rocks. At the top, they saw a crevice from which they can see but not be seen.

 **"My mother died here, in the Battle Of Gundabad. Father has not marked her grave and I know not why."**

Tauriel looked up. She too remembered the day that the Light of Mirkwood was taken from them. She also, like Legolas, saw the change behind His Majesty's entire character.

Heavy footsteps shook the dead, awakening Tauriel from her remiscent state. They both looked upon the rock and gazed upon a swarm of orcs and goblins, dressed upon the advanced armour from the Dark Lord, brewing in darkness. A screeching left them succumbed to deafness. The sky was cast in shadow. Upon closer look was a mass of bats.

 **"What are the bats bred for?"** questioned Tauriel.

 **"For war."** Legolas solemnly replied.


	6. Brave

**Brave (The night before Despair):**

Hidden among the forest laid an elven camp. The largest tent housed Thranduil who was deep in thought. The day's chain of events had left him deeply troubled. To begin with, they were attacked by a small group of orcs and goblins, who escaped from Laketown, who were dealt with swiftly. The matter that troubled him the most was Thorin and the rapid descent of his sanity. He needed to get the necklace back but how?

A knock came upon the pole of the tent, sounded by a staff.

 **"Enter."**

An old, wise man, clothed in grey, entered and bowed upon the King.

 **"Ah, Mithrandir, how may I help you?"**

 **"My lord, do you not think this foolish. A larger, more powerful enemy rides near. You must stop this."**

 **"Why should I? You know well than I do that the Dwarf King has something of mine."**

Gandalf sighed. He knew fully well of what Thranduil spoke of. After all, he was the one who trained Alasea in the art of white magic. She was an excellent pupil, one of which he was proud of.

 **"Why all this? Surely you can negotiate."**

Thranduil chuckled to himself.

 **"Have you lost your mind, Mithrandir? Dwarves do not negotiate. Their rationale is to act first and think later. The idea of an army from the mountains riding against us is absurd. No creature has used that fortress for 900 years."**

Gandalf sounded his disapproval. He knew that he couldn't reason with him. His heart was set on getting that necklace. Thranduil walked around to his desk and poured himself a glass of wine.

 **"The armies of Men and Elves will march towards Erebor upon the dawn's break."**

 **"But, Thranduil, you must believe me..."**

 **"No, I will not. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it!"**

Thranduil moved towards the side entrance, giving Gandalf the indication to leave. Gandalf left, knowing that it was no use.

Upon his leaving, he saw a being shrouded in white. It left towards the glade. Gandalf, curious about this, followed. A path surrounded by elegant flowers and stunning cherry blossoms, which the flowers hailed Gandalf and the being.

 **"Can I be of assistance?"**

The being, having recognised the voice, halted and turned. The mysterious figure pulled down her hood. Gandalf's eyes widened with surprise.

 **"Hello, Mithrandir."**

 **"My lady."**

Gandalf bowed graciously towards the Light of Greenwood. It had been many a year since he last saw his pupil. She had not changed.

 **"I heard you talking to Thranduil. You are right, Mithrandir. I too have seen the Dark Army marching from the North. I never thought Thranduil this careless."**

 **"I fear, my lady, that Thranduil has fallen to the greed of jewels. I have no proof that the Dark Army."**

Alasea released a deep sigh. Surely there must be something to stop this war.

 **"Tell me, Mithrandir. What is this gem that Thranduil speaks of?"**

 **"That answer, my lady, lies within your love."**

Alasea understood completely. If she wanted the truth, she would have to seek counsel with him.

 **"Then that is what I shall do."**

Alasea walked towards Gandalf and respectfully curtsied. She headed towards Thranduil's tent.

At the kingdom of Erebor, a young hobbit was going increasingly concerned for Thorin. He thought about what the dragon said. He took the Arkenstone, that Thorin so desperately wants, and went to seek guidance.

Alasea stood outside his tent. An orange glow surrounded her. She gazed upon the sun starting to break through.

Time had ran out.


	7. Heart

**Heart:**

Alasea knew that she must be swift to seek counsel with her husband. The dawn rose to awaken the soldiers. Archers and swordsmen were preparing to fight alongside their leader. Alasea composed herself. Only Thranduil will listen to her. She entered the tent where Thranduil was clad in his royal armour.

 **"My lord."**

Thranduil turned and saw his beloved wearing a troubled expression.

 **"Hear me, I beg you. Mithrandir's word is true. I too have seen the Dark Army and they march here. Your quarrel is not with the Dwarves, the true enemy is beyond the Mountains. Please stop this -"**

 **"Do you propose that Dwarves, Men and Elves fight an enemy that is fantasy. Hmm. You think me a fool."**

 **"Why do you not believe me? My counsel has not been false before. You have changed, Thranduil. You are naught but a monster. I watched the way you act. Afraid of letting yourself be part of the troubles that plague Middle Earth. It is as if you do not care. You are a fool not to heed two of your closest allies."**

Alasea held back her tongue. She was letting her feelings get the better of her. She took a deep breath and held her head high.

 **"But please, do not let me keep you from the bloodbath that you will create."**

With that, Alasea left. Angered, she struck a rock with her daggers. The solid enemy broke into shards. *How can Thranduil be like this; blinded by jewels and gem as Mithrandir foretold*. She blocked her mind of Thranduil's behaviour and fled to the battlefield.

Darkness was unfolding back at the Mountain. The dwarves feared that Thorin was succumbing deeper to the madness, like his grandfather. As they were getting prepared, Balin stared out onto the field with a heart overflowing with dread and fear. *Thorin is not like Thror. He should be his own King*. He sighed, deeply wondering how the Durin legacy will continue.

Within the castle, carved from the earth and rock itself, was the throneroom. Thorin, slumped in his chair was muttering incoherent sentences. After a continous quarrel with Thorin, who dared question the loyalty of his kinsmen, Dwalin had enough.

 **"Bilbo was right, You cannot see what you have become."**

Dwalin made his leave, his faith in Thorin dwindling rapidly. He had lost hope in Thorin, himself and what the future had for him and fellow kin. What Bilbo and Dwalin said infiltrated his mind to the depths. With great strength, he forced himself to prise his form from the throne. Deep in thought, he, unconsciously as if another soul posessed his body, made his way to the glistening gold lake.

He stopped in his tracks. The madness was beginning to evolve in his mind. Distorted voices disturbed him deeply and left ringing in his ears. The wails of the people who passed on broke him physically and mentally and shattered his composure, as banshees gave the death call. A vision of Smaug formed on the lake, which began to lose its form and proceeded to suffocate Thorin. Breathing was limited, the darkness was closing in and space was collapsing around him, being choked by the madness. He awoke with a scream.

The madness had no hold on him. He reverted back to himself, the King Under the Mountain. He returned to his kin, who were deeply relieved. Kili, outraged about Thorin's decision to not be involved let free his anger.

 **"I will not hide behind a wall of stone while others FIGHT OUR BATTLES FOR US!"**

Thorin understood. When his company reclaimed the Mountain and he himself succumbing to the madness that inflicted his grandfather, he made unwise choices unfit for his leadership. But most of all, he betrayed the honour of his kin and himself. He strided calmly towards Kili, hoping to prevent the young dwarf's feelings surfacing.

 **"We are Durin's folk and we never back down from a fight."**

The company's faith in Thorin had been restored.

The sun cloaked the battlefield with its piercing rays. The alliance between Men and Elves was unbreakable. Their armies waited for their respected leaders to reawaken the battle spirit that dwelled inside them all. Thranduil gazed upon the Mountain. At long last, the opportunity presented itself before him.

His mount retreated a few steps back, as if it was startled by an unknown presence. Out of the corner of his eye, he witnessed a figure cloaked in elven armour of mithril. He turned to see Alasea beside him.

 **"I thought you would not come, being as our discussion this morn left you upset."**

 **"Indeed. However, as your Queen, it is my duty to fight alongside you, no matter your view of the circumstances."**

Thranduil smiled fondly at her, a smile that she returned.

A fanfare broke their peaceful union. Thranduil became puzzled. He could not recall another party in this war. There was only one conclusion. Upon realising this, Thranduil's face was shocked with horror and anger as he looked upon the horizon of the East.

An army of Dwarves clad in armour fit for warriors of the Hills. Their liege's mount was a boar; a ferocious beast with tusks sharp as swords that would give the enemy an swift death. The armour of his had seen many battles; tattered and well worn. His mace, a tonne and half, was the final piece of the intricate puzzle. Decorated with the runes of his clan, the craftmanship left this weapon to be feared.

The flames of his mane flickered through the wind. *Suitable for his temper. I hear talk that he dwells in a lunatic's rage when in battle.* The leader stood opposite Thranduil. It was clear that both had met before and had an equal dislike of one another.

Dain Ironfoot, Thorin's cousin.


	8. Family

**Family:**

Alasea guided her eyes over Dain's presence. He acknowledged her and gave a brief smile. *Alasea was a beauty, I'm glad that it hasn't changed*. There had been talk around the Iron Hills that Dain had unrequited feelings for the Queen when she walked the mortal plain. His cheeks became a lighter hue to that of his hair. However, less can be said about the blood between Thranduil and Dain.

" **Good morning, how are we all today?"**

Thranduil gazed at Dain. A sense of apprehension shuddered through him. He didn't like where this was going.

" **I have a wee proposition, if you don't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider … JUST SODDING OFF. As for you, you pointy-eared princess, if you choose to stand between me and ma kin, I'll split your pretty head open"**

Thranduil, deeply enraged by this insult, called forth his army to arms and proceeded to charge at Dain.

Legolas and Tauriel made haste towards the battlefield. Using their elfish agility and stealth, they finally reached their goal, only to find the battle in full swing. As many of her kin were dying, Alasea healed them fully as much as she could. Tauriel noticed her at the sidelines. *Surely it cannot be, what trickery is this? * She became paralysed, her eyes staring at the former Queen. She started to become entranced in a world of her memories. She recalled the time when Alasea first came to Mirkwood at the behest of Thranduil as part of their engagement pact. She thought the Princess, as she was known then, was quite shy and insecure. Unsurprisingly, since she hailed from the Kingdom of Belthera, in the Mountains, isolated and secluded. When the King was preparing celebrations for their engagement ball, the young Princess would hide in her chamber, intimidated by the King and the daunting fate of becoming Queen.

However, in later years, she surpassed herself, becoming loyal, compassionate, kind and strong. A true Queen of Mirkwood. Tauriel smiled. The Kingdom was prosperous and glorious, a time of halcyon.

" **Tauriel? "**

She shook away the memories of the past and turned towards Legolas, a tear on her eye.

" **Something troubling you, Tauriel?"**

Tauriel's mind painted possible lies. If she told Legolas that she had seen his mother, who died when he was a babe, he would enter a state of disbelief and shock. No, she better hold her tongue. She will tell him after.

She was in Legolas's debt after he saved her from his father in an act of defiance. He betrayed his father for her sake and now neither could go back.

The Dwarves, Men and Elves were painting the battlefield with each other's blood. She planned to cast the spell _Aluthia,_ which would stop the unnecessary fighting. Halfway through casting the spell, she heard an unearthly monstrous roar. In the East, the ground tremored and began to shatter, leaving black holes in their wake. The Eartheaters, colossal worms with blades for teeth. They would wipe out an entire army, seconds before the army would charge.

Giant orcs with rock slingshots on their back hurled their missiles towards Dale, where the women and children were hiding. Goblins killed many of them, so the remaining few hid in a church that was impenetrable, so that they would be safe. Desperate to stop the orcas from causing more damage, Alasea casted _Balinea,_ summoning powerful bolts of white lightning to wherever she pleased.

Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Bilbo were engaged in a battle of their own at the frozen waterfall against Azog and his minions. Kili wielded his bow with ease and wiped out most of the orcs. Knowing that Azog would taunt him by killing his kin, Thorin ordered Fili and Kili to hide to create an ambush for Azog. Fili waited on top of an abandoned tower, out of sight from the enemy. Kili placed himself behind a wall. Both scanned the area, focused on killing their uncle's enemy.

Fili was so focused, however that he failed to notice Bolg behind him. Bolg overpowered the young dwarf and grabbed him by the neck. Thorin looked at his nephew, uncertain about his fate. Bolg drew a smirk across his scarred face and unsheathed his blade, plunging it deep into Fili's chest. A soft groan escaped his lips; a result of his life being taken by death. Bolg then released him, his lifeless corpse hitting the icy floor.

On the other side, Dwalin and Bilbo fought alongside one another, killing numerous orcs that swarmed to them. Dwalin knocked a group of them back with his Warhammer, but more took their place. Bilbo used his nimbleness and height to launch a surprise attack on them. However, one of them gained the upper hand and dealt a swift blow to his head with the handle of their axe, knocking him unconscious.

Kili collapsed beside the body of his fallen brother, letting his heart overflow. Thorin, driven by rage and grief, ran towards Azog, punishing him with all his strength. Kili, however, was determined to get his revenge on Bolg. He loaded his bow and aimed for the orc but the shot narrowly missed its target. Tauriel, knowing that something was wrong, rushed to the waterfall, accompanied by Legolas.

Little did both know that they were being followed…..


End file.
